Typically, spray bottles and cleaning wipe dispensers are separate stand-alone devices. More recently integrated spray and wipe systems have been developed. For example, see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/825,134 filed on Jul. 3, 2007, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.